Cry Baby Bridge
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: **based on the urban legend** What happens when Kendall takes you to a secluded spot? Is there really truth to urban legends or is it all just that, an urban legend?


**A/N Okay so first of all, this is based on an urban legend. Keep in mind that there are different variations and that none are wrong or right. Also, this is the first time I've written horror per se and it's not the best, but I hope you guys enjoy it :) Don't be too disappointed about the ending, I always suck with those! Since Halloween is coming up and I LOVE to hear ghost stories/paranormal experiences, if any of you have ever had any experiences I'd love to hear about it/them! **

You roll your eyes as your head turns towards your boyfriend Kendall. Somehow, suddenly the car happened to stop itself less than a minute ago and he claimed he had nothing to do with it. He filled up after you left the movie theater, so it's not that he's out of gas; but it is a brand new car, bought just two months ago, so what could be so wrong?

"Nice try", you snicker, figuring he's got to be up to something.

"You know there's an urban legend about this spot right?", he asks.

You scoff and cross your arms over your chest. "Let me guess", you retort sarcastically while looking around, taking notice that you're parked in the middle of a tiny bridge and woods are surrounding you on both sides. "Guy and girl have car troubles in the middle of nowhere. Report comes over the radio that a serial killer with a hook escaped from the prison several miles away mere hours ago. Guy gets out to pee, girl waits for him to come back. A few minutes pass and nothing happens, until the chick hears a thumping coming from the top of the car. She gets out and discovers the boyfriend hanging from a tree with a rope tied around his neck, and his throat slit, with the hook hanging from it."

"Actually, that's not the story I was thinking of, but I do quite like it myself if I say so", the blonde smirks then wiggles his eyebrows. "What do you think the couple was doing in the car? I heard they were in the backseat."

"Kendall!", you shove him in the arm. "Like you said, it's an urban legend. Everybody knows that there's no truth to them. It's just stories people made up and get passed around for teenagers to scare eachother."

"Maybe, maybe not", he bites down onto his bottom lip as his eyes graze over your low-cut top and his hand comes to rest on your knee.

"Are you fucking serious?", you uncross your arms, catching on to his little plan. "Your roommates are home tonight, aren't they? So you brought me here for some alone time."

"Okay, you got me", he lifts his hands up in front of him, his smile getting even bigger. "But it's not my fault that my girlfriend is so sexy and I just can't seem to get enough of her."

"Oh yeah?", you question while freeing yourself from the seatbelt and getting up onto your knees and shifting so that you're facing Kendall now. You've been together for six months now but his compliments never cease to make you feel like a schoolgirl. It doesn't hurt that he's wearing your favorite black button down and that his face is decorated with a short layer of scruff from not shaving this morning.

"Mhmm", he leans toward you, slipping a hand to the back of your head and pulling you in his direction until your lips meet. You give a small mon and reciprocate by running your palm up his arm, stopping at his shoulder. The dimpled blonde takes control, teasing by inserting his tongue, then withdrawing it and nibbling on your lip. You give your payback in the form of brushing your hand against his crotch, making you giggle as he hisses.

"Ahhh, so you wanna play dirty, huh?", he asks and awkwardly climbs over to the passenger seat in front of you. His mouth finds yours again while he fumbles around on the side of the seat to pull the lever to make the back of the seat go down as far as it can go, making you lay flat on your back and causing you to straighten your legs. Next, he pushes the button to slide the chair back, and settles himself between your thighs. The kiss has grown heated by now and hands are roaming all over. Yours are at the hem of his shirt, scratching lightly over the thick hairs of his happy trail when a noise from outside catches your attention. You freeze up for a second, but think nothing of it when Kendall continues kissing you, a hand working furiously to get inside your bra.

Not even another minute passes by when you hear the noise again, louder than before. This time it doesn't go unnoticed by your boyfriend and you both jump at the same time. Your eyes meet, his are as wide as yours. "What was that?", you whisper, your heart racing.

"I don't know. Maybe I should go check?", Kendall straightens himself up.

"No, it's probably a wild animal or something", you're quick to reply. This creepy kinda stuff only happens in movies, and you refuse to get creeped out over nothing.

"Alright then", he doesn't seem too bothered so you shake it off.

"Now where were we?", he jokes before pushing your hair off of your shoulder and trailing his lips on your neck. You just begin to relax and give a contented sigh when a loud shrill noise fills both of your ears', much like metal on metal.

Kendall sits up abruptly and scurries out the door before you can stop him. "Lock the doors", he instructs and you do it without question. You look around, watching him disappear behind the car, walking cautiously.

A few minutes slip past and Kendall hasn't returned. As luck would have it, the horror movie you watched at the movie theater tonight combined with the thoughts of the scary story you referred to make your imagination start to run wild. Even though you haven't heard or seen anything that would cause concern, fear creeps up in you.

Another peek out the windows show nothing and you decide to stop being silly and just sing one of your favorite songs to help calm you down. Closing your eyes, you lean your head against the head rest and start crooning, getting lost in the lyrics until a banging sound interrupts you, followed by what seems to be someone yelling, "Help me!"

Your eyelids immediately fly open as adrenaline begins pumping through your veins and your chest tightens. "Help!", it comes again in the form of a scream and you don't take the time to think, you unlock the door and jump out, the roof of the car the first place you look. It comes up empty, causing your stomach to do a flip-flop with a pang of relief. Before you can make your next move, a shiny object catches your attention, and you twirl around to get a better look. It lunges at you, and you realize it's a hook, emitting a scream from you. You begin to back away, but the familiar face nearing you and the sounds of people laughing break your stupor.

"Damn it!", you yell, comprehending that it's James standing there, Kendall's best friend, holding a hook in his hand, bent over with extreme laughter. Anger flares up and before you can stop it, you charge at James, pushing him so hard in the chest that he loses his balance and staggers around. Kendall and a shorter figure appear from the other side of the car, Kendall biting his lips to keep from chuckling, while the other person approaches you. It's Francie, James' girlfriend.

"I hate you guys", you shout next, hating that you just got punked and they were all in on it.

"I-", Francie starts to say, holding her hands out in defense. "I didn't wanna go along with it, but James promised me a weekend away to The Bahamas, and how was I supposed to say no?" She timidly ducks her head so her gaze drops to her feet.

"You suck", you stretch out and playfully smack her arm, your lips curving up into a grin.

"But you love me", she gives you a bright smile and sticks out her tongue, causing the last of your anger to fade away. Before you can do anything further, Francie begins to gush to you all about how James told her he loves her for the first time last night, indulging you with detail after detail.

It's not much later when James pulls his car in front of Kendall's, then takes a six pack of Bud Light out of the backseat. Your heart rate has almost gone back to normal, but you've still got a little bit of edge, and don't decline when a beer is thrusted in your direction. You settle on the hood of Kendall's car and he sits next to you; while James and Francie opt to lean against the bumper of James' SUV, facing the two of you with one of his arms draped around her shoulders.

It's unseasonably warm for an October day; the thick fog rolling in makes it harder for you to see very far away. "So what did you two lovebirds come out here for?", Francie takes it upon herself to pry with amusement.

Your cheeks heat up, Kendall hides his smirk in your hair, and James cranes his neck, scanning the area. "Dude, is this Cry Baby Bridge?", he averts the discussion.

"What's that?", his girlfriend looks up at him with a curious expression.

"Just like The Hookman, it's a legend that's totally fake", you retort, rolling your eyes and taking a long drink of your alcoholic beverage.

Francie tugs at his arm. "What's Cry Baby Bridge?"

"Well, story goes that back to like the nineteen-fifties. Rumor says a man found out his wife was cheating on him, then lured her and the baby onto the bridge. He hacked his wife into little pieces and threw her over, then took the baby down below to the water and drowned it. Supposedly at night, the baby's wails can be heard and the mom runs around looking for it, killing everyone who she sees."

Francie's jaw fell open. "Who would do such a thing?!"

"Some sick fuck", Kendall replies and chugs the rest of his beer, then crushes the can in his hand and tosses it into the grass.

"Jerk", you swat at his chest. "Littering isn't cool." You focus your attention on Francie and tell her matter of factly. "It's simply not true."

As if something wanted to argue with you, a cool breeze blows through, and you hear a faint audible sound, much like a baby's cries. Your heart leaps into your throat and instinctively Francie jumps and snuggles into James' side. "What was that?", she asked doe-eyed.

Both Kendall and James give a snicker. "Must be the baby", Kendall cracks open another can.

"Hahaha", you give a sarcastic chuckle of your own. "I'm not falling for it this time you morons. It was probably a bullfrog or a deer or something."

"Wasn't me", Kendall throws his hands up in the air; to which James copies his movement.

"Me neither", the taller guy boasts.

"Look, if you guys have something else up your sleeves, you better just end it now because I've had all the scares I can take for the night", you warn and cross your arms over your chest, signalling that you're not entertained by their pranks. You usually don't scare this easy, but for some reason this creepy atmosphere makes you feel unsettled.

"You already know my intentions for you", your boyfriend wiggles his eyebrows and drops a kiss on your lips.

"I'm cold", Francie shivers and rubs up and down her arms. James tosses his empty can under the bridge before taking his sweatshirt off and putting it on her. As she puts it over her head and thanks him, the unmistakable sound of the trunk popping can be heard.

James' mouth turns up to one side before he turns around briefly to take a look, then pats the bulge in his pocket before chuckling, and retrieving his keys from their warm nesting place. "I guess they knew it was time for more. I've got a bottle of Jack in the trunk", he jokes and doesn't wait for anyone to speak before making his way to the back of the car.

"So, you guys maybe wanna go bowling or something tomorrow night? Double date?", Francie shrugs her shoulders.

You look at Kendall, who nods his head. "Yeah, sounds like fun", you reply.

"James?", Francie poses it as a question. There's no answer, so she raises the volume of her voice. "Jaaames!"

James doesn't answer again, but he closes the trunk. A few footsteps can be heard but he doesn't reappear. "Must've went to take a leak or something", Kendall states.

"Yeah, probably", Francie pulls the hood of the sweatshirt up and sighs. "Did you guys catch the game last week? The Chiefs kicked ass. I really hope the-", but a thump nearby cuts the bubbly girl off.

"I'm gonna go check it out", Kendall tilts his head to the side suspiciously, making you a little freaked out.

"I'll go with you", you curl your hand around his elbow.

"Don't leave me by myself", Francie rushes to your other side, and the trio of you make your way behind James' car, only to be surprised to see him laying facedown, without a head, and what looks suspiciously like blood pooling around him.

"I-is that real...is he...?", Francie's eyes are wide in the moonlight and shining with unshed tears.

"I don't know", you answer honestly, and pull her into you to block her view of James lying there. You watch anxiously as Kendall bends down and picks up the keys, then pushes the button to pop the trunk. He dubiously lifts it, and peeks inside, then backs away quickly while nodding; giving you an answer without having to ask the question; James' head is inside the trunk.

Unable to help yourself, you start to quiver and your stomach churns forcefully. Jerking away from Francie, you twirl around just in time to empty the contents of your stomach on the pavement. As soon as you're able to stand again, Kendall has one hand on your back while your friend grasps desperately to the side of his body, her chest puffing in and out ferociously.

"I-I think we should get out of he-", Kendall in the midst of speaking when a voice interrupts, sending chills down your spine.

"Where's my baby?"

The three of you huddle together, looking around and watching in disbelief as an apparition appears. It's a woman dressed in old dress clutching a machete in one of her hands, and she's soaking wet. To prove the authenticity, drops of water are dripping from her as if she just climbed out of the river. You blink your eyes several times to try to wrap your head around the whole concept. "I want my baby. Give me my baby", she demands with wild eyes, and long, twisted hair hanging over her shoulders and in her face.

Francie gives a long, bloodcurdling scream, but fear keeps you frozen in place until Kendall gives your hip a firm nudge backwards. "Get in the car", he instructs and you don't hesitate. In fact it doesn't seem as if you're in control of your actions; one second you're standing at the back of the car, the next you're sitting in the backseat clutching Francie's hands with your minds racing a mile a minute while Kendall struggles to get the car started.

"Damn it!", you hear the panic in his voice. "It's not-"

Francie's shriek cuts him off suddenly. "She's coming!"

With the figure looming closer, your instincts kick in. "We have to run", you cry, blindly opening the door and hopping out. Francie follows suit and the two of you start running when you realize Kendall's not with the two of you.

"Kendall, come on!", you shout. He slams his palm down on the steering wheel before exiting. No sooner do his feet hit the ground does he fall down onto his stomach, howling in pain. You catch sight of the woman climbing out from under the car, going into shock when you see Kendall's foot detached from his leg.

"Give me my baby!", she bellows, holding the weapon above her head with both hands.

"I don't know where your baby is you sick bitch. You're dead!", he shouts while trying to crawl away, to which he fails.

A hand covers your mouth to bite back sounds of disbelief while you argue with yourself, badly wanting to sprint over and help him, but fright keeps you planted in place.

"Run baby", he shouts to you, his voice wavering. "Just get out of here", and you know he understands that this is it for him.

You watch in horror as the blade of the machete is jabbed into his back time and time again. The sickening sound of metal tearing through flesh repeatedly fills your ears. Kendall lifts his head, providing you with the opportunity to see blood seeping from his mouth, and then it falls, his chin thudding against the concrete as one last breath leaves his body.

"NO!", you run towards him in what seems like slow motion, your vision blurred by tears and you tumble onto the road before you reach him. A sharp burning sensation tears through your knees, but you ignore it and get back up onto your feet. You're jerked backwards by Francie.

"We've got to get out of here", she's frantically grabbing your arm, trying to yank you in the opposite direction.

"What? Where is she?", you look around, not seeing anyone.

"I don't know, but we need to scram!", Francie begins running and you follow after, allowing sheer terror to guide you along into the woods. You're in the middle of trees, fallen leaves and sparse patches of grass, barely able to see anything through the dim moonlight shining down through branches. You both pause at the same, hearing a baby's cries.

"Did you-", you inquire but your friend's hand covers your mouth and she shakes her head, putting a finger under her nose to motion for you to be quiet. You catch the resonance of someone trampling through loose, crisp leaves, each step growing louder. You grip her arms and sob, your brain not able to work properly right now, silently begging and hoping that Francie can come up with a strategy to get you both out of here safely.

Her head turns this way, then that and she points at a huge oak tree nearby. "I'm gonna go hide over there", she leans in and whispers in your ear. "You stay here."

You acknowledge your approval by backing up against the tree and rounding it until the thick trunk conceals you, watching as Francie sprints away and disappears in the direction she said she'd go; the darkness blanketing her like a cloak, making you realize that you're by yourself.

Owls are hooting and crickets chirping, then suddenly you become aware yet again of the now familiar voice of a ghost who desperately wants her infant. "Please, just give me my baby", it pleads, and rustling sounds approach you, combined with twigs snapping under a weight. You close your eyes and remain as still as a statue while your heart is pounding ferociously, threatening to beat right out of your chest and your whole body is damp and humid with perspiration. You send a silent prayer up as your palms behind you cover the bumpy texture of the tree trunk, feeling the breath finally leave your lungs as the footsteps retreat.

They cease temporarily, then move further away, and that's all you can make out with the blood thumping through your ears, making it difficult to hear. You wait for an unknown amount of time, listening intently with no occurences before deciding to check on Francie and get to a safer location. "Franny", you call out in just above a whisper.

There's no reaction, so you try again, a bit louder. When you still get no response, you open your eyes and take a deep breath, ready to make a run for it. Looking in all directions, you see nothing and tip-toe away from the tree that's kept you hidden. Keeping your steps as light as possible, you travel about fifty feet or so, peeking behind each tree to find your friend. Finally, you spot the hoodie sleeve and dash over to her. It takes a moment for your eyes to adjust, and to see that Francie's head is slumped to the side, with the sweatshirt soaked with blood. Upon further inspection, you notice that her body is pinned to the tree by a long, thick wooden stake and her throat has been slashed. Bile rises up to your throat, but you choke it down, dread of the unknown washing over you.

For the first time you realize that you're completely alone and a sob tears from your chest, big tears pouring from the corners of your eyes. You walk backwards, in complete shock, holding in your screams dying to break free. Not in control of your own actions, you begin racing through the forest, dodging trees left and right. You don't even know where you're going; your feet just hit the ground time after time, carrying you away.

You make it back to the cars with no incidents, and reluctantly swoop down to grab the car keys from Kendall's pockets, blindly feeling around for them. You snag them and feel your heart break at the cold, stiff body of your boyfriend, but know you can't stop and break down just yet if you want to survive this. Hopping over James' corpse, you jog to Kendall's car and cautiously sneak inot the driver's key, putting the key in the ignition. Your hands are trembling, and you falter a few times before obtaining your goal. Unfortunately, nothing happens when you turn the key, and a whole new sense of hopelessness washes over you.

...

Finally, the sun starts to rise and daylight breaks through. You exhale deeply, anxious to stretch your sore, aching muscles from being crouched on the floorboards of the backseat. You're exhausted and your mind is running amuck but somehow, promise fills your chest and you crawl out from your hiding spot, pretty certain that the ghost has faded away with the darkness.

You clamor out of the car and give a long stretch, relishing the warmth from the rays of the sun beaming down on your face. You lost a lot in the past night, but you're still alive and for that, you're grateful.

Trying to remain positive, you get in the driver's seat of the car and buckle your seatbelt, holding your breath while turning the key in the ignition. To your surprise, it starts with no problems whatsoever. You put it in drive and hear the sweet sound of gravel underneath the tires as the car makes it way down the road, inch by inch.

You're still on the old, wooden bridge when the bright sunlight beats down so brightly that you have to put the visor down. Movement from the mirror catches your eye, and glancing at it, you see the woman from last night sitting in the backseat of the car. "I want my baby", she screams while lunging for you. Panic takes over and your foot pushes the gas pedal down more forcefully and a harsh, sharp yank to the steering wheel makes you swerve out of control. All you see is the car crashing into the side of the bridge at full speed, then you're falling through the air, and next thing you know, murky water is rapidly covering the car. You frantically try to free yourself from the seatbelt to no avail; and as the liquid fills your lungs, you descend into darkness.


End file.
